


One Final effort

by AmeliaAndreas3



Series: No rest for the victors [2]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I'll add new chapters from time to time when I feel like it so it's not really complete, I'm Bad At Summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 12,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3
Summary: The final battles of some of the most known games.AU, Katniss wins alone, the games continued up to 125.





	1. 1- The first victor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of short chapters. Some longer, some shorter. Canon and original victors.

It was down to him and Ty. 

Firr didnt1 want to do this. But everything happened so fast, within two hours everyone bled out and it was down to him and Ty. 

Ty, who hid him inside his house in 4 after Firr's parents died and the peacekeepers chased him out of Seven. 

Before the districts were closed off, before these games to the death started. 

Ty, who reached for him when the hovercraft boarded. 

Ty, bloody with a knife and a horrid look in his eyes. 

"Come on, fight me. Kill me" Ty pleads. Firr hasn't killed anybody, not even in the rebellion. 

Ty rammed into him. Before rolling over with Firr at the top. "Kill. Me. I'm to scared to come back. I'm too scared to do it myself" 

Ty, looking at the televised ruins of thirteen with a terrified look. The capitol really took down a district, a whole ass district. 

Firr has nobody. Ty has parents. And who would want a monster as their son?

Firr brought down his knife. 


	2. 11- the first female victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first female wins the games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you can guess who this is

Margaret Flanagan followed Bayron from 1 into an icy cave. The cave opened and they found themselves in a huge stadium made of ice. Probably put there by the gamemakers. 

"I know you're here Mags, come out and lets have our final fight okay? And look, it's the perfect place for a finale" 

She didn't waste no time, and neither does he, Bayron pulls out a knife and she decks as he tries to slice a part of her. It's a stupid game of catch but she's fast and he's not. 

He is furious. And without warning he slams into her and grabs her by the throat. 

Every bit of her tries to get free: her hands are trying to keep his away from her, her legs kicking, she didn't even realize she closed her eyes but she opens them: looking straight at his blue eyes, almost as blue as the ice around them. 

"You see, Flanagen, this is not a thing a girl can win. All of you are just too soft in nature. But don't worry, they'll remember that you came this closeto wining" 

Mags glaces down, his eyes are focused entirety on choking her. 

She shoved her foot into his groin. 

Bayron screams. She seizes the opportunity to grab his face and roll onto his back. 

"You underestimate my will to win" she hissed. And then- she didn't even know how- she slammed his face into the icy floor, once

By the second time, the ice cracks.

A third time. 

By the forth time, the Ice breaks. And he doesn't scream any more. She pushes his head into the water until a canon finally fired. 

She gets up, shaken. 

Trumpets sound. 

"The victor of the 11th hunger games. Margaret Flanagan everybody!"


	3. 19- did you hear me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final fight of the 19th games.

The anthem showed the girl from two, and According to Ariadane Tanch's calculation, it was down to her and a boy from two. 

His name was Nash. And he killed Rovy. Who was the only one who could understand her without words. The only one who bothered learning sign language. 

She knew the gamemakers would do something to bring them together, and not soon enough she saw it: a huge tridal wave that reached even the hight of the highest tree. 

So she ran towards the only direction available: the cornucopia. 

Ariadane had a spear. She didn't know how to use it, but she had it: a long metal thing with a point that shone brighter. 

* * *

Nash was tired. Alina put up a fight earlier, and his leg was badly hurt in the process. But he only had the deaf girl from Nine to worry about. Easy pick. 

The wave was a bad sign. As soon as he saw it he got up and ran. But every step caused him immense pain. 

When he reached the cornucopia she was there, staring at him wide eyed. They were both soaked and tired but to hell with it- he will win and rest later. He raised his sword and charged. 

He didn't count how fast she was. 

The badage tore when he stabbed his sword in her leg. She screamed- he didn't know she could talk, she never did during training, she had her district partner translate her. 

She raised her spear higher and he felt it nailing his shoulder. She pulled it out and it clashed with his sword. 

She probably knew about his injury. Because she kicked his leg and he found himself crashing into the ground. 

He wanted to get up. He almost heard his trainers screaming: get up.

"You killed Rovy. You're gonna die" she says, her voice clear.

She brings down the spear.

* * *

Ariadane didn't see an anthem. But She knew. She knew she won

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, our victor is deaf. She gets a mention from Marianne. (who I won't include because the fight is mentioned fully in "escape" and is the reason to why she drinks) 
> 
> I really love Ariadane. And I'm really sorry if something feels poorly represented.


	4. 25- The hanging tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First quarter quell victor

Jayden Maddis of district 4 hated the dark. 

It was night and he was one of the two survivers. The latter was a girl from the outer districts. But he had his doubts, After all, she was responsible for two out of the four deaths of his allies. 

Why isn't the capitol doing something to bring us together? He thought. That was untill he heard singing:

** _Are you, are you_ **

** _Coming to the tree? _ **

** _They strung up a man they say who murdered three._ **

** _Strange things did happen here,_ **

** _No stranger would it be_ **

** _If we met at midnight in the hanging tree. _ **

He ran, the voice was coming from up_ high. _A tree next to him. He looked from underneath, but all he found was a jabberjay. 

And the singing continued:

** _Are you, are you_ **

** _Coming to the tree_ **

** _Where a dead man called out for his love to flee_ **

** _Strange things did happen here _ **

** _No stranger would it be_ **

_**If we met at midnight in the hangi**ng **tree**. _

the voice was now coming from behind a bush. He crashed into it. But it was another jabberjay. 

"This isn't funny, where are you. Goddanmit!" 

There was silence. And yet another verse. 

** _Are you, are you_ **

** _Coming to the tree_ **

** _Where I told you to run. So we both'd be free_ **

** _Strange things did happen here_ **

** _No stranger would it be_ **

_**If we met at midnight in the hanging tree**._

he found another jabberjay and killed it. 

The forest opened into a small space with nothing but grass and a huge tree. 

The singing continued, and it came in circles. It was the girl, the girl was surrounding him. Singing: 

_ **Are you, are you** _

_ **Coming to the tree** _

_ **Wear a necklace of rope Side by side with me** _

_ **Strange things did happen here** _

_ **No stranger would it be** _

_ **If we met at midnight in the hanging tree.** _

"come out and lets fight" he took one more step towards the tree. 

Bad mistake. because in a matter of seconds, he was hanging upside down from a branch. 

The girl came into the circle. "This song can be about you, and me, if you ask me" 

"You're crazy" he hissed. And struggled to get free. 

The girl pulled an iron spear. "End of the road. District 4" 

That was the last thing he heard. 

* * *

The trumpets sounded. "Congratulations to the 25th victor, Roxanne Wale of district 12!" 


	5. 30- He had it coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final fight is a bloodbath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to cell block tango while writing this, it's a mess I'm sorry.

Liz brought her spear on her district partner and male tributes were officially out of the games for this year. 

And yet, six tributes remained. 

The huge and strange alliance surprised everyone. Except the girls in it. The alliance included Kelena from 1, Liz from 2, Anika from 6, Calypso from 4, Lucy from 10 and June from 11. Together, they were a quarter of all tributes. 

What brought them together? Their motive Despite a rising number in the female victors (the first female being one of the mentors in the alliance) they were all in this to bring a victor to their district. 

Kelena's aunt died in the 8th games, a boy won. and the niece wanted to avenge that by remaining the victor after eliminating all of them

District 2, despite having five victors, did not have a female one, and Liz was in it to change it. 

Calypso wanted to prove Mags will not be the only victor from 4. 

Anika hated men with a passion. And what a better way to show that passion then to kill all of them? (the other girls were convinced she was mentally ill. But this a fight to the death, and the girl was an amazing tracker.)

Lucy needed that protection. Being 13 was a ticket to death in the games. But she was a huntress nevertheless, her district partner chased her down because she said something about his ass and beat her down. the other girls saw this and offered her the alliance. They respected her

June's father took her innocence. She rode the train alone while Ringer talked with her district partner. Obviously choosing to focus on him: and boy, did Ben had a chance: built like a mountain and handy with a knife. 

Shame the career boys killed him. 

"Well girls. This has been fun. I love you all, but it's time to call the winner out!" Liz leans on the non sharp edge of her spear. They all pulled out swords and knives and chose an opponent. 

Liz held off Kelena, 1 vs 2, _as it should be._ She smiled. 

A canon fired, And Liz knew Lucy was gone, it was known from the start. Anika stood by and watched Liz, Kelena and the other two for a next match. She had a huge arm wound and was bleeding out but that didn't seem to bother her. 

Kelena stopped to watch Lucy. And that was all the time Liz needed, she tripped the other girl and finished her off with the spear. 

Calypso heard two canons, and the grunts and whimpers of Anika and Liz. That means two dead already. 

June was on the ground and blood was gushing from her stomech. "Either way I get what I wanted. You can finish me" she pleaded Calypso. 

Calypso didn't want to wait for her to change her mind. She stabbed June with the long sword and charged towards the other two girls. 

She knocked them both down, Liz lost her grasp on her spear and Calypso seized the opportunity to stab her. A canon quickly fired. And Anika dropped her knife and straight up laughed. 

"You know. Silver is more precious than gold." 

Calypso flinched. "What the fuck does this mean"

Anika shrugged. "Second place is just as good as the first"

"But..you'll die!" 

"I killed all the males with your help. My aspiration is done. I don't want to get out. Bet you do" 

".." Calypso was about to protest. But hey, Anika offered her easy victory, she wouldn't waste it. 

So Calypso was now the second victor, female or no, from district 4. 


	6. 37- Giants in the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 37th games are remembered mostly for the arena and the shocking twist of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop another musical reference. 
> 
> I noticed all the other victors besides Firr were female so here's a male one.

"This doesn't have to end like this, Gunthar!" said Logan of district 2. Probably a bad thing to say while being chased in a ruined City in a death game where only one can come out. 

Gunthar was focused solely on running. Logan was faster, and unarmed. If only he could catch him- 

Gunthar saw Logan screeching into a halt. The reason was a huge wall made of fabric, dancing with the wind. 

"I think its the end of the road" Logan's breath was heavy, he looked at the other boy- Gunthar's expression was wild. Anger was flowing in those icy blue eyes. "At least put the weapon down and let's fight like men?" 

Gunthar seemed to agree, he threw the sword to the side and latched onto him. 

Fist and kicks clashed with bones. Hands were reaching out to necks to snap and yet non of it seemed to come into a close. 

Gunthar roled them both through the fabric, tearing it.

He was met with thin air. 

He desperately tried to hold on onto something- he found a piece of the fabric. 

_The arena is floating in the sky. You're gonna fall to your death if you don't hold on. _

something was pulling him in the other direction- Logan- and he kicked him more. "If you won't stop pulling me down we're both gonna fall!" Gunthar yelled. "The hell I'm letting go! If we both fall we both fall!" Logan replied. 

Gunthar kicked him again: _just hold on. _he told himself. _hold on hold on hold-_

they both fell down. 

Gunthar didn't estimate how high the arena was floating, or above WHAT, and he sure as hell didn't have time for it now. He shut his eyes tightly and hoped that Logan won't survive either. 

He found himself hitting cold water: the fall took most of his air, but he quickly comanded himself to focus, and he rose above them and looked for Logan.

The boy from two wasn't as lucky: Gunthar spotted him splashed on a rock, blood pouring out in streams. 

There was a pond below, he was lucky enough to fall right into it. 

The trumpets sounded: "ladies and gentlemen, your 37th victor from district 1-for the second time in a row- Gunthar Richson!" 

He climbed out shivering. and sat on the furthest rock from Logan he could find and hugged his knees as he waited for the hovercraft. 

He came out alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read my other one-shots in the series you know Richson is Gloss and Cashmere's last name and that both of their parents are victors. Gunthar is their dad, watch out for their mom in the next few episodes!


	7. 41- Playing with lightning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From final 8 to a Victor with one single plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're gonna know the victor as soon as you see his name:-)

In the arena most tributes didn't notice the 15 year old boy with glasses from district 3. 

Good, he snuck around the cornucopia to grab food and water and then head back to his spot next to the electrified fence of the medow that was the arena.

Beetee latier got many praises and jobs at the industrial area of three: once, the computer and tv projector factories actually held an argument over who gets to have him for the summer, everything electronic was magic in his hands.

And he found a way to make it deadly in his hands.

The trap was now set, he pushed the button and the small road of lights lit up. 

All he had to do is wait. 

The six remaining careers waltzed in, talking about the career finale they were planing on bringing once they take "the nerd from 3" out. 

"Don't come any closer!" Beetee hated the way his voice shook. 

The boy from 1 lets out a scoff and moves forward. Beetee intertwines the wires.

Nothing happened. 

Panic started to rise in him, did he calculate wrong? Did the landmine cores didn't do it's job?

The careers run foward and he fanatically intertwined the wires again. He closed his eyes preparing for the worse. 

The Six canons that followed made him open his eyes: all six of the careers were now throbbing on the ground. Dead. 

How easy the trap worked almost suprised him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one. I know. Sorry


	8. 42- work b*tch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 42nd games are remembered for the attractive victor and her "legendary kill"

It was her versus a boy from eight. 

He was skinny and quiet, but knew his way with a knife, and this was close combat, he dodged her knives and rammed into her. 

Savannah Goldstine was no loser, she didn't volunteer and went 14 days killing other kids to lose to some skinny bitch who got picked.

Funny, The lack of food wasn't that new to her. The academy taught you to fight, but it also taught it's future female tributes to look good for the cameras by any means necessary. Including a harsh diet.

And right now she wasn't looking good for the cameras. She could almost hear Emerald in the mentors room going apeshit and screaming tips that would have been helpful if Savannah actually heard her. 

The boy was holding her with one hand around her neck and the other with the knife. _this would be your end if you won't do something. Do something, work, bitch!_

this was the same way Mags Flanagan was held before her legendary kill, Savannah had a wicked smile on her face. 

She kicked his groin and grabbed him in a headlock.

She forgot his knife.

He slashed it across her face and she felt blood filling her eyes. She blindly looked for his eyeballs and squeezed.

In the academy, she was told to grow her nails out, not just because its pretty, but it's a fantastic defensive weapon too. And now he was screaming and trying to grab her arms. She squeezed harder. 

He stopped screaming and thrashing and the canon fired. "Congratulations to our 42nd victor- Savannah Goldstine from district one!" 

She tried pulling her fingers away, it didn't work. She tried harder, panic speaded through her. _take it outTake it outTake it out!_

two medics came down to help her. Now she was glad shw couldn't see a thing

She didn't see them cutting his head off, pouring alcohol into the boy's eyes and pulling them out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Savannah is the second Richson victor and their childern will show up later as well


	9. 44- et tu?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 44th games and their final fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Making Julius Caesar references because of the victor's name? It's more likely then you think. 
> 
> Also, I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who are reading this mess (if you got this far enough in my series to read this, dude I salute you) you tolerate my rare pairs and original victors and stories that mostly don't involve the main characters. I thank you for every kudos and hit YOU ARE THE BEST GUYS!😌😝

For the first time in years it was down to a career finale, a real one. 

Sure, Brutus hated disrespecting Lyme, but the way her final fight went four years ago is not the typical one.

But now it was down to the five of them. 

Astera, his district partner, called all the shots, and when she said she will go with Tina from four to hunt alone and refill the water, then that's what happens. 

"She goes first" says Helen from district one. "I finally can kill her for making _me_ the monster when we killed that girl from 6 three days ago" they sat the the cornucopia and waited for her and Tina to get back. 

A canon fired, probably to signal the last fodder down. 

They jumped at the sound of another canon right after that. 

"Do you think she killed Tina right after?" asked Ray. "You see, she's too dangerous" said Brutus. "We need to take her out, all of us" 

Helen laughed. "You really take after your name, do you?" 

He stared at her blankly. "What does that mean?" 

She rolled her eyes. "Nevermind. What are you suggesting?" 

Brutus took a moment to think about it. "She does close combat and...Well, knives are not my strong suit but at least I can throw 'em. And you two are great with them. I say we make her a target practice" 

They actually look impressed at the idea. 

"Well, that's a damn good idea if you ask me" said Ray. 

A rustle from the bushes cause them to arm up. "I took down that liability all by myself, you can thank me" Astera came out of there, bloody mace in one hand. 

She was met with three knives, one to the chest, one to the stomech and one to the calf (well, Brutus tried, and in his opinion, it was a good throw) 

Her now three former allies srounded her as she breathed heavily. The last thing she did before the canon fired was to give Brutus a long, betrayed look. 

Brutus quickly ran to the cornucopia and grabbed a spear. It felt familiar in his hands, the safe option. 

The ones grabbed each a long sword. "By district, wait till one of us wins" said Helen.

She was not the winner of their fight, Brutus didn't waste any time and charged at Ray before the one boy even had the chance to get up. 

Their fight was quite long and bloody. And Brutus' right hand, the one that wielded the spear, was wet with blood. 

_To hell with that_. Brutus thought. He kicked Ray straight in the stomech and knocked him down (after all, he had a good five inches on him, and matched Lyme in her 6'5 glory) 

He made sure Ray stayed down by leaving his foot on Ray's stomech, he gave the spear a little spin for the cameras before landing the final blow. 


	10. 48- blow us all away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 48th games and it's final fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's another canon victor who I really love. 
> 
> Me? Posting two chapters one right after the other? Yeah you bet your ass. 
> 
> Whoop another musical reference👀

_She wasn't kidding when she said she'd blow us all up._

That's what Ares Mendoza from district one thought as he stared in horror at the remains of his alliance. 

_I'll kill her, I'll kill her and I'll go home and avenge Marci and Orion and Daphne. _

but finding her in this maze of caves is gonna be hard, he started walking, not giving a thought to the possibility it might take a day or so. But they were the final two so the capitol will have to do _something _to point him in the right direction. Right?

And so they did in fact, a trail of light blue stones who lit the way. 

He found her at the cornucopia, it's ALWAYS the cornucopia. He didn't notice her during the preparation week, and then she said she'll "blow them away" at the interview. They needed to take her seriously then, she would have been a helpful ally instead of getting all the kills.

She was quite small, with a black, shoulder lenth hair she pushed behind her ears as her hands maddled with something on the ground. 

Only when she pulled a dirty metal thing off the land he realized what it was:

A landmine.

He didn't even had the chance to arm up with his axe, her quick fingers already reactivated the bomb within seconds. 

"Don't move" she said calmly. "Or I'll throw it" 

She didn't have to tell him twice. 

"You see that?" she stood up, and Ares was confused for a second, but then it seemed she was talking to the cameras above. "You see _that_, Latier? I wanna see _you_ do it as fast as I did now, and when I get out, I want my pay up hydro-magnetic core!" 

The confidence in her voice when she spoke about her pay up made him nervous. 

He charged forwards with his axe at the ready. It took her exactly two seconds to react, she was quick on her feet as she was quick with her hands meddling with her electronic stuff, and he gave chase. 

He got to her eventuality, and the could see behind the conference from earlier, she was terrified now. She raised the landmine up in her defence. "You won't throw that, You would die too" 

He knew he was right when he saw her struggle. He raised the axe.

She decked him in the fucking face. 

That was enough for a second headstart. He didn't even see her throwing that landmine. 

The canon went off, but nobody heard it because of the explosion.

* * *

Wiress Plummer, however, did not calculate the course she ran in, and the shock wave from the explosion knocked her right at the cornucopia. 

"Uh, ladies and gentlemen, your 48th victor, Wiress Plummer from district 3! We will get back with her later- cut the cameras!" 

* * *


	11. 50- you know how this one ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second quarter quell and the legendery final fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the chapter title says. I decided to include this one too (despite it being in the canon material technically) because the summary of this work says: "the final fights of the most well known hunger games" and you bet your ass it was a memorable fight.

Era Delavine was quite sure she got this.

The murder squirrels that killed Hunter lead her back into the forest where the outlier from 12 is, he sits on the grass and looks stoic, probably cause his blonde ally Era saw earlier in the games was dead. 

When he sees her, his expression quickly changes, he jumps up and pulls a knife. Pathetic, no much for her axe. 

They collide in a mess of steel weapons and bare hands. He is fast, she can give him that. His knife slashes against her calf, then shoulder, the sudden pain causing her to miss his chest and hit his stomach instead. She can see the obvious pain in his face but he continues, he slashes a nasty wound on her left hand- she can still handle the axe tho. 

She goes for the head and he decks. 

He stabs her right through the right eye. 

She was quite positive she screamed. He takes the knife out and her right side goes black, he literally took her eye.

But she won't let it stop her, she tries to slash again but he just decks again and starts limping away. The major cut in her calf caused her to limp after him, her left eye keeping him in her line of sight.

Is he _running away?_

from what she can see they were on a cliff.

She threw the axe. He fell onto his knees and the axe fell down. 

_well shit, now what?_

she knew what now, now she waits, he's bleeding out more then she does, she got him _good_. She only has to last a minute more and she wins-

But the axe come back, she doesn't see it coming. 

The trumpets and announcement quickly came, they wanted to get a victor out of this, And they had to hurry. 

* * *

However, one Cassiopeia O'vett did not like what she saw, the force field is not a part of the arena, and to qoute an angered Savannah Richson at the death of her tribute:

"This is foul play!" 


	12. 55- the floor is lava (and you should be glad it is)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 55th games and their final fight.

Pepper Green of district 5 was not accustomed to the jungle arena. 

The bloodbath was a hellhole, and she was quite sure it was the bloodiest bloodbath since the very first games- with 14 deaths on opening day. One of them was Billy, her 13 year old district partner. 

Surprisingly, the bloodbath also claimed her final rival's (Jade from district 1) district partner Onyx. And from Pepper's successful attempts of stealing from the cornucopia, she was quite upset about it. 

Now Pepper was salking around in the hot jungle and waited for until the capitol would do it's thing and bring Jade to her, or lead her to Jade. She was itching to finish this as fast as she could.

* * *

The latter was hiding in the cornucopia, no reason why they wouldn't bring the other girl here, they always pick the cornucopia for the final fight.

Well, apparently not this time. 

Jade let out a gasp as the cornucopia went up in flames, and on the ground, a pond of golden goo was forming and growing.

Lava.

The Lava quickly covered everything behind the cornucopia's tail and Jade started to run. Breathing heavily as she tried really hard to outrun it. 

* * *

When the lava started floading the area Pepper was in, she ran too. And after a shaming attempt, managed to climb up a tree. 

The irony in this pained her, back home, she used to play a stupid game with her little sister Keri. Pepper would shout "the floor is lava!" and the two would scumble up a sofa or a table to avoid it.

Now the floor was actual lava. 

From above, she could see Jade, the other girl was running like hell, and when she saw Pepper on the tree, she quickly climbed up too as the lava covered the last few inches around the tree they both nested in.

As Jade restored breath to herself, Pepper moved closer to her branch and shook it. 

Stubbornly, Jade held onto the tree base and sent a punch towards Peppers jaw, that collided with her nose instead. 

Pepper balanced herself with the tree base and leaned forward so Jade was hanging upside down for a few seconds- that all it took to scare the other girl completely. But Jade used the momentum created by this to strike Pepper again, this time with a headbutt that sent the girl from 5 down and into the lava. 

Jade held her achin forehead and forced herself to block Pepper's screams as she waited for the hovercraft. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized district 1 had it rough by being the runner up in my last 3 recents, so here's an original victor before the storm of canon ones.


	13. 57- his sister's keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 57th games and their final fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I referenced these games in my other works in this series. And the victor is a canon one, just like all the upcoming ones (Cecelia, Enobaria, the Richson twins, Finnick)

Kayla from district two held the twelve year old girl by her shirt with a wicked smile. 

Sure, Lyme and Brutus insisted that the twelve year olds would be given quick deaths, but this was the final three, this was the finale, and that little bitch from Seven killed Maisy and Eron, so she's not exactly _innocent. _

Her brother, who scored as high as Kayla did stood with an axe at the ready. "I dare you. You throw that axe, I slit her throat even faster." 

The little girl wasn't screaming or kicking the way Kayla hoped she would, instead she just stared into her brother's eyes. It almost looked as they were communicating without words. 

And then Kayla found herself crumbling in pain, the girl sent her elbow to Kayla's stomech and ran to her brother. Kayla threw her knife, not really knowing if she even hit her target.

It didn't hit the head as Kayla wanted, but it did hit the girl square in the stomech. 

The brother threw the axe.

* * *

A canon immediately fired. And Blight knew it was for the Two girl. 

He ran straight to Mia's side, the white sand around her was red, and little trails of blood were dripping towards the water. 

It would be a lost cause if he wouldn't act fast. "Mia, look at me, I'm gonna bring you home" he didn't want to move the knife inside her because that would just make things worse, but Mia dropped a knife before two girl came, the one she used to kill Two boy. He ran up and got it. 

"Okay Mia, I'm gonna shove it through my head, or whatever's gonna kill me faster and you can go and be with Octavia okay? Make sure she keeps her promise" 

"No!" he voice was a mix of a cry and a whimper of pain. "Put the knife down, Blight, it's over for me" 

The knife was poking a hole in his forhead, and drips of blood went down his face and mixed with the tears. "Mia, you can't give up, I told you that I'll get you out and.." 

"You brought me to the final two, I always knew it would end in a fight between us. But not when I'm hurt, not when I'm already dying" he could see every word and breath hurted her. "Hey, save your strength"

He reached for the knife one more time, but it was too late, the canon already fired. 


	14. 58- I'm down on my knees, I'm begging you please not to kill me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 58th games and their final fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Simon and Garfunkel reference instead. Because of the victors name.

Just like the quarter quell from 8 years ago, poison simply grew everywhere in this swamp like arena. And this was good news to her. 

Cecelia Cole, soon-to-be Sanchez used a blowdart quite effectively, and killed 2 kids with it.

And now she wiped the knife she used to kill her biggest threat, Ross from 2.

She shivered at the sight of his hands on her hips, sliding down.... Her knife baried inside his skull...

"Attention, seven remaining tributes, a feast will commence at dawn in the cornucopia, we've got treats for each and every one of you! So do the smart thing and show up tomorrow" 

Seven, she counted them on her fingers: Ajax from 4, Poppy from 1, Katie from 2, Warbler from 10, the 13 year old boy from 5, Angie from 12, and Cecelia herself. 

She crashed enough poison ivy leaves for six of them. 

It was a moment before dawn when the table rose and Cecelia begun her doing. She slipped the powder into the food in the 1, 2 and 4 bags and inside the water in the 5 and 10 bags. 

A rustle in the bushes caused her to run the quietest way she could, the three careers walked in calmly, not seeing her in the morning glow. Certain that nobody would dare to come across them. 

She slipped back into her hiding place as the canons started firing. 

She counted five. 

The twelve girl is out there, with a machete. 

_I have to take her out first._

Cecelia went back into the cornucopia. Angie was there, her dark hair tied up and she swinged the machete with ease. 

"Come out, Eight, let's get it over with" 

Cecelia pulled out her blowdart and blew. The girl turned to her and- surprisingly- _cut through _the dart, and it fell to the ground.

"Nice one, but they want a climax, C'mon, I'm sure you're not that bad."

Cecelia had no choice but to reveal herself. She came out with her fists in the air. 

She got within a stab reach of the machete and quickly blew the last powder pile, the one she saved for Angie, into Angie's eyes. 

The girl screamed. Cecelia was quite sure she blinded her. And she dropped the blowdart into the bush when she revealed herself. 

But she still had a knife. 

Cecelia brought the girl to her knees. "Please" Angie begged. "Please- I- I can't see where you are, but please don't- let's fight it out."

"I'm sorry, really. But this is the way I fight" 

Cecelia stabbed her. 


	15. 62- there are no rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 62nd games are mostly remembered because of the legendary final fight and kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we're finally in that string of four canon ones in a row, I'm gonna write all of them here and we're starting with Enobaria. You guys probably already know she's one of my favorites and I waited for this episode. So here it is!

When the cliff she sat on begun to break apart, Enobaria Dominiquez knew it was time for the finale. 

The pack broke apart two days ago, when those two from four decided to try and kill the others in their sleep- they died along with Crystal and Enobaria's partner- ironically named Victor. 

So it was down to her and Garnet Lucio, she saw him as the main competition for their shared score of 12. And so did the audience, apparently. 

She ran to the cornucopia, it's always a good place for a finale. Garnet showed up shortly after she did, barely sweating. "Hey Dominiquez" he shot her a smile. She pulled out her dual short swords and he pulled a long one. "Let's give the audience a finale they won't forget" her wicked smile was enough for him to strike first. 

She blocked him, that's the pros of dual fighting. She landed a nasty wound on his unguarded left side and he sliced her right thigh. 

They continued to draw more blood from eachother. And in the process she managed to disarm him. 

And suddenly she was on the ground. Enobaria felt her entire body shake from the hit. 

His hands held her down by the wrists, her short swords laid a few inches away. Out of reach. 

Garnet's face were inches away from hers. "Nice fighting, really a worthy opponent till the end" he was right, this will truly be her end if she won't do something. 

She tensed her stomach and sunk her teeth into the only vulnerable part close to her 

His neck.

Garnet's scream is silenced due to her going as deep as his vocal cords, his hold is quickly weakened and she rolled from under him, spitting the flesh out and cussing loudly.

The kill made her lose at least four teeth of her own, but nothing the capitol can't fix. 

The canon sounds seconds after, and as she waits for the shuttle to take his body away she muttered: "yeah, a worthy opponent indeed" 


	16. 63- legacy #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 63rd games and their final fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy you wonder why this one's named legacy?.take a guess, the next one is gonna be called legacy #2. 
> 
> I love them, don't be mistaken.

When the canons from the feast ended, Gloss Richson realized he only had to finish Enissa and then he could go home. 

Enissa was weird, she rarely spoke when they made the pack (which ultimately led to his mother complaining about the pack's horrible condition and how this is all the fault of the victor from last year. Mother hated her with a passion for some reason) and prefered to hunt and gather food alone, spliting from the pack on day 8. 

She wiped her blade on the meadow grass as he stood there with his knives. 

_they won't be enough._

ever since he (and his twin sister) were ten and had to keep their parents from hallucinating and trying to kill eachother, both of them avoided close combat the best they could, using throwing knives instead. 

But it was obvious the capitol wanted a fierce battle. 

She made the first move and he applauded her nerve (after all, he was over half a foot taller. And could probably lift her and throw her easily if she didn't have a sword she actually knew how to use) 

He blocked her with his blade and went at the offensive. Bad move, she immediately deflacted it and sliced a cut open on his arm. 

He needs to disarm her.

He stumbles on porpuse and waits for her to land another hit, before taking out one of the knives and hitting her in the palm. 

She dropped the sword and cried out in pain, that sound felt like a punch in the gut.

That was the exact same sound his mother made when he tried this move while she was in her dream state. Trying to kill his father and him.

He tackled her to the ground and she fought viciously (he did remember not to keep his face so close to hers, don't want a repeat of last year) 

He swiftly and effectively snaps her neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short. I'm sorry... It's 1 am where I live and I can't bring myself to add more words, sorry. (also I think Cash's final fight is much more interesting)


	17. 64- legacy #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 64th games and their final fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final Richson:-) 
> 
> I only got Finnick, Agustus (does he counts as canon?) Annie and Johanna on the canon side, will include original victors who were mentioned someplace else in the series like Kara, Camilla and Claude.

Lydia finally left. 

She was smart enough to take all the food she gathered with her, leaving Cashmere tied up to starve, probably. The final thing Lydia said to her is "I served my purpose, I just hope your brother is going helpless in the mentors room knowing there's nothing he can do anymore. 

Apparently Cashmere was unconscious for two days or so, Lydia knocked her out and took on day 9, this was day 14. (or so she believed)

It was now her, Lydia or the four boy. 

And somehow, Lydia's absence gave her strength to try and reach for her throwing knife that Lydia stuck right above her ear to taunt her. 

The effort takes out three of her teeth, but she manages to grab the bloody knife and -holding as tight as she could- cut through the rope that binded her right hand. This and reaching for the knife caused the wound in her side to reopen and she couldn't contain her cusses of pain and whimpers. 

As soon as she's free, the notorious silver parachute drops, it contains food, water, bandages and three throwing knives

There is also a note that reads: _God, you have no idea how helpless I felt, she was fucking right and you can't even imagine what it did to me to see you like this, here's everything you need, relax, recover and then end the psycho bitch. I love you- G_

she let herself to rest for the night, and at dawn, she prepares herself to the end.

Four boy is at the cornucopia. She wastes a knife on him which kills him in a matter of seconds: _nobody Will take the right to kill Lydia Wright my damn self. _

"I want a fucking rematch, BITCH!" she yelled. 

A rustle in the bushes north to the cornucopia indicates Lydia is running away.

No she's not gonna. 

Cashmere chases her through the ever snowing forrest, Lydia is fast, but Cashmere is faster, she tackles the girl, not drawing it out, a knife straight through the forhead. 

Lydia's face are forever an expression of the last minute fear. 


	18. 65- the golden boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 65th games and their final fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY BOYYYYY I LOVE HIM.
> 
> Yeah so anyway here's Finnick. Only Annie and Johanna to go!  
Oh yes, by the way, this will take place in the Endless chain AU where Katniss wins alone thus the quarter quell's theme is different and the games continue up until 125. (where the rebellion, finally FINALLY takes place) I'm gonna inculde past the AU just saying.

"Nadia?" 

She rose from the river. "Is it time already?" her face darkened. 

"Yes it is" said Finnick Odair, now her only opponent. 

She started seeing him less as "the 4 boy" or "kid" when he stabbed Tomas through the chest with a trident and stopped him from killing her. 

Despite his age, he was quite tall, and almost always looked like he's smirking. 

In district 2 there was an unspoken rule where anyone below fifteen gets a quick death, you don't toy with them. 

"C'mon" he helped her climb up to the sandy beach arena. When they were on study ground he tossed her a sword and grabbed that very same trident. "It wasn't in the cornucopia. Was it?" she asked.

He shook his head. 

Of course sponsers gave it to him, sponsers ALWAYS gave him the best stuff. He was the reason the pack always got all the stuff, and when he left.. 

They clashed, and Nadia noticed how good Finnick was with this odd weapon, it was like what a sword felt to her, what a bow felt to Tanika.. A deadly extantion of his arm. 

Her sword got stuck between two of the trident's teeth and he threw it away. She grabbed his free arm and tried to knock him out of his feet. He saw it coming and pushed her back.

One deadly spin and he shoved it through her stomach


	19. 68- please don't do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 68th games and their final fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to skip Augustus and go straight to a victor I mentioned in my recents a lot. Enjoy the angst! 
> 
> Also just want to say that english is not my first language so I apologize if I mispelled a word I didn't know how to actually write it.

"Mona, I want you to do it" said Kara, determined to convince her ally/low-key girlfriend to just shoot her with the bow. "You have a better chance of beating Neville with the bow and then you can go home!" 

"I don't want to come home knowing that I killed you. You have no idea what twelve is like"

"You're right, I don't. But I've seen Haymitch and heard stories, Mona, he could really use your help, twelve could really use your help. Don't you want to help your district?" Kara was now desperate. 

"Kara, If I kill you. I won't be able to take it. I'll just stand here and let Neville kill me and then what? I'll all be for nothing" 

"I'm not gonna kill you, Mona. That's final" said Kara. 

"Fine, you don't have to" 

Before Kara could comprehend what Mona was actually saying, Mona reached for a knife and sliced her own throat.

"NO!" Kara ran to her side but the alarming amount of blood gushing out made her realize there's no hope.

The canon fired seconds later.

Kara couldn't contain her tears and anger. "You idiot, fucking STUBBORN IDIOT! I could have let you win, you could have gone home-" she knew she was looking like shit in the cameras eyes, her eyes red from crying and she's covered in dirt and blood- some of it Liam's, a lot of it Mona's. But she didn't even care. 

The whistle of the shuttle above her alerted her, she needed to move so they could pick Mona's body. So she did, the claw took Mona's bow as well, good, not like she knew how to use it anyway. But she did took Mona's knife and cleaned it. 

The half ruined buildings that surrounded her and located all around the arena colapsed together in an amazing timing. 

This was really the finale. 

She could see Neville from district one running out of a collapsing buliding to her left, he didn't look any better and she suddenly felt bad for killing his cousin and district partner Alexis earlier today. 

He held an axe in front of him. "Hello, bloody traitor, mad that your little ally died?" 

She sighed "let's just get it over with"

Neville chuckled "Wow, you actually care for her, Did you?"

"I said lets get it over with" she pulled out her sword. So Neville moved to a fighting position. 

As she blocked his attacks she thought about dying, she didn't want to continue living. She couldn't stand infront of Liam's familly and apollogize because Alexis killed him to get revenge on her. She couldn't walk around the victors village in two and get stares from all the rest because she broke the pack and allied with a _twelve_, let alone fell in love with said twelve. 

She couldn't stand in district twelve and see all the malnourished children and adults watching her talk empty words, needing the victor's stemphend more than any district. (except maybe 11)

Neville knocked her to the ground and held her by the wrists.

She maybe couldn't do all these things metal-wise but she also didn't want Neville to do all of these instead. Because his words in twelve and any other district will actually be empty, will actually mean nothing considering he didn't care. 

And Mona's sacrifice would be for nothing. 

He used his knees to keep her pinned to the ground, and he set one hand free to reach for the axe. 

Kara broke one of her arms free and grabbed Mona's hidden knife.

His blood sprayed on her face. 


	20. 69- high noon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 69th hunger games and their final fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just reminding y'all this takes place in an AU where Katniss wins alone. (but technically is still on the canon side now until past Johanna's games) and so the games continue up till 125.

_It's high noon_. Thought Amara from 2, _perfect for the finale in a freaking desert. _

"Come out of there, legacy girl, I know you're desperate for water and it's just the two of us"

Everyone made a big fuss about that girl from 10, because her mom was the district's only victor and got pregnant at 17 because she slept with her district partner while in the games (_yikes, on camera)_

These were the games the year Amara was born. 

17 years later her daughter is reaped

Amara didn't like the fact the legacy girl scored a nine on the privte training. 

Legacy girl moved from behind a cactus, she had auburn hair that immediately made her a target in a desert where it shone under the sun even from a distance. 

If Amara could throw knives she would end the girl right then and there, but she didn't, and she knew the capitol is begging for a finale as great as last years. 

Well she wouldn't be the one to deny it from them. 

Legacy girl only has a knife on her, but she still manages to duck from Amara's sword and slice at her ankle. Amara knees her in the stomech and legacy girl tries to block Amara's sword with her knife. 

Before Amara could do anything else legacy girl stabbed her through the palm and she lost balance.

Amara cussed and decked the girl right in the face with her unharmed hand. 

Legacy girl's nose is clearly broken, but she tries to slash at Amara anyway. Amara gathers all her forces and slams Legacy girl onto the hot sand. 

And then she can't see a thing. The sand is in her eyes. 

In the meantime, Camilla Sullivan, legacy girl, drove her knife through Amara's heart and waited for the canon


	21. 70- float or die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 70th games are remembered, and not for the better. Here is the final fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Annie! One more canon victor till the AU! (I'm not including Katniss because the "fight" is mentioned in endless chain)

Five tribues left standing when the giant tridal wave floated everything. 

That number was quickly downed to four when Max Lowell from district Seven drowned in the huge wave crushing on him. 

One Annie Cresta, however, who walked in circles since day 7, when her fellow district 4 partner was decapitated, clinged onto a heavy branch and watched the wave take down a boy and a girl below her. 

The two canons caused her to lose her balance and she hit the water.

_rise up, you know how to do it better then anybody. _The voices never left her since that day, they argued a lot but they were right most of the time.

air filled her lungs as she examined her surroundings. 

_lookout lookout. _They said, and a boy was quickly behind her. _warning, swim, He's stronger but you have the skill, swim._

she paddled away at a marvelous speed. _faster. _said the voices.

_faster faster faster fasterfasterswimswimfaster gogofastswim_

eveytime her head dove below the water she heard the voices louder than before. 

The boy was still floating behind her.

_he wants to drown you. Go faster. _They said. And she does. Now she caught a fast stream that was racing into a golden box that was quickly filling with water. 

_jump on the box._

"I can't"

_yes you can, dive, use the stream. _

she dove, her feet touched what used to be grass. All the air was safely restored inside like she learned as a child. 

_jump now. _

the stream turned into a wave and she rode it. Grabbing the top of the half opened box.

_pull yourself up. _

She went onto the box's roof. Sweet sweet air came and went through her lungs, she breathed and coughed up the water. 

The boy couldn't stop himself, he was slammed with the tide inside the box. He wouldn't survive it. 

In the commenters room Caeser pulled himself together. "It wasn't the finale we wanted but it was quite a finale" 


	22. 71- trust, deceived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 71st games and their final fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final canon victor of the work! (The title is a reference to "you're gonna go far kid" by the offspring) 
> 
> So after the next episode (with my original victor) we're gonna go full AU. I'm gonna include just 6 more episodes because I'm gonna start a new series soon, telling stories of the victors from the AU, I promise it's gonna be interesting and will even involve our main characters from the canon books! 
> 
> Seriously I'll be so happy if you'd check it out once I'm done with this.. You guys are really amazing for coming this far to read this, really you guys are the best.💚

The four careers sat in a circle when the canon fired. 

"I bet it's for the Seven girl, couldn't believe she got past day two, let alone day 12" said Amber from district one. 

"We should go look for the five boy" said her partner Nikolai and got up. 

And then the axe hit him right the the back of the head.

His canon fired immediately and the remaining three jumped up and armed themselves. Preparing for the boy. 

The seven girl, covered in blood walked out of the trees with a casual look on her face, she looked almost _bored. _

"came back for more?" asked Monica from two. On day five the taunted her and beat her in hopes that she'll just die. 

Seven girl's face curl into a twisted smile. "No"

She charged at them with a second axe. 

Monica and Roan charge at her with their mace and sword, one deck and swing and Monica is out of the games. 

Amber doesn't stay to see her battle Roan, she bolts out towards the forrest. 

She lays down to rest at the bottom of one tree and clutches her necklace for support. Made from the same stone as her name, it was the perfect token. 

A canon fires and she has a bad feeling it's not for the girl. 

Night slowly falls and Amber curses herself for not bringing any of the backpacks with her, the thirst was real. 

She hears the footsteps running and then suddenly they stop. She hears a rustle and decides she's safe enough.

Wrong.

The seven girl drops from the tree Amber sat under and pins her to the tree's trunk. "Hey" she smiles. 

"I- I'm sorry about what we did to you, just- just let me go and we can fight it out, please!"

The Seven girl didn't seem to mind, she focused on Amber's token: "that's a pretty necklace you have there. Your token?"

Amber nodded, confused. 

"Well, I wouldn't wanna waste it, I'll wear it in the victory party for you, 'kay?" seven girl's eyes are dark and glassy under the moonlight, full of rage. 

In one swift motion, Johanna Mason decapitates the girl from one. 


	23. 72- long live the king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 72nd games and their final fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next episode we're skipping straight to the 77th games. Stay tuned!

The rain made it all the more dramatic. 

"Phoenix, I'm sorry It's gonna end like this" Claude Monne whispered to the boy from district one as they battled on top of the cliff. The entire arena was made of them, in fact. 

Claude wished he would have met the boy on different circumstances, and that their quick and stupid fling wouldn't have meant something more. 

That they wouldn't stand (or, more accurately, lay in the mud) in a death game were there can only be one victor. 

The other boy couldn't answer, his face were in the mud as Claude continued to push it to the ground, hoping the other boy would just...give up. 

And then Claude found himself as the bottom one, laying inches before the cliff's end. 

Phoenix spat out the mulky water. But Claude could see his face, it ached him to do it. 

"I'm sorry too, but there's no way I won't become the victor of this year's games." he turned Claude towards the edge, Claude's head was now past the edge. 

Claude closed his eyes, tensed his stomach and lifted his knees and feet.

He pushed hard enough to flip Phoenix off the cliff. 

With shaking hands, he blocked his ears and Phoenix, who screamed all the way down. 


	24. 77- avenge her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 77th games and their final battle.

Raphael Palmer from 2 hated when the legacy tributes entered the games. 

Even if Cassandra Sanchez was from 8, everyone remembered her mother, and she took all the focus.

So on day 13, he finally killed her. Two days have passed since. 

Funny, She was nothing compared to the girl he now has to kill so he can become victor. 

She was fifteen, he wasn't sure if he should make it fast or toy with her because she took all the sponser _and_ allied with Cassandra. 

But she was around, sneaking behind the huge rocks. 

"Hey, come out! This a finale we're talking about!" 

When she came out with a silver bow, he could almost hear the capitol going crazy watching her. 

"There's no way you're as good as her" he chuckled. 

"I bet that's what that one from your district said- but she still killed him" she replied bitterly. 

"You don't seem like that type that kills, little girl" 

"It changed when you snapped Cass' neck, I'm gonna do whatever I can to kill you" 

He lifted his axe, ready to slice the arrow. 

It hit him in the shoulder and he wasn't ready to meet the floor. 

The girl took another few steps forwards, he could see the determinte look in her eyes as she pulled another arrow. 

"It's for Cassandra" 

She fired the arrow. 

* * *

In the mentors room, one young woman from district twelve had big sigh of relief that she held for the past two weeks. 

Caeser and Claudius boosted about the finale. "Ladies and gentlemen, the victor of the 77th games: from district 12- I'm so excited to say it!- Primrose Everdeen!" 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll make a oneshot in the new series for Prim's games.


	25. 83- the twelve year old who could

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 83rd games and their final fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five more episodes to go. You guys should check my new series about the AU. It even includes the main cast in that specific work😉

She ducked below the huge boy's axe, and he went for a second strike. 

"I'm trying to give you a quick death, for fuck's sake, god whoever came up with this rule is stupid, do YOU HEAR ME, DOMINIQUEZ?!" 

Mae Steele ducked below the axe again. 

"Well, I'm trying to win here too" she ducked between his legs and ran the other way. 

The boy laughed at her from a distance. "You won't win, the little ones never win the games. Ever." 

"I'm not little. I'm twelve" 

The boy laughed harder. "Sorry, to me anyone below fourteen is little ass bloodbath fodder" 

She looked at the last knife she had and made a fast decision. 

She threw it. 

It hit his arm, the one not holding the axe. 

"Oh you little shit better _Run_" he started to chase her. Mae always prided herself for being fast, and she just needs a few extra minutes....

She started to get tired two minutes later and he was getting closer and closer. 

But she had one more trick uo her sleeve. Cecelia's bright advice. Poison. The best weapon when there's nothing else to do.

He fell flat on his face and didn't move for a second. But then he looked at her, eyes red and puffy, he was sickly pale and she saw him struggling to even get up. 

She closed her eyes and the canon fired. 

She couldn't stand to watch his eyes, that will remain open unless she does something.

She walked out to him, slowly, carefully. She closed his eyes fast and ran back to behind the rock. 

Caeser and Claudius were overcome with some kind of feelings when they annouced her victory. 

She won


	26. 89- just give up already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 89th hunger games and the final battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? This bitch who never finishes her unfinished works!  
(No but really. I'm considering to skip ahead to the ending of the games in "the ember" (don't forget the final battle is featured here) 
> 
> Also my dumbass self just discovered that its "a final battle" not "fight" I always prided myself on my English I'm so fucking stupid sorry.
> 
> No but seriously I came back with this chapter becauee I had a dream about a hunger games between familly members(?) Anyway I only remember the final battle and I decided to add it here cause I thought it was cool.

When Cress woke up he found himself staring at Sophia, her blue eyes wide open, whimpering quietly. He quickly stood up when he noticed the knife sticking from her back. 

_I should've known. _He cursed himself and looked around, looks like his district partner has already fled.

_Why didnt she kill me too and win already?. _

Cress knew why, it was a unspoken role in Two's centre that if you make it to the final two or three, you don't kill them in your sleep like a coward, you give the capitol a show. 

Sophia, with her last strength turned to face him. He flashed her an reassuring smile when her canon went off. 

There was only one dirt road that led from their canp (the last ouliar's position) to the cornucopia: and it was always the cornucopia, right?

Cress was about to continue down the road to the cornucopia before he remembered the house. 

The house was pretty fancy looking: a two store villa with white walls and a fence thar surrounded it. On day one their alliance tried to break in, but the door was locked and without any signs of opening. 

Well, not anymore. Cress strengthened his hold of the knife and walked in. 

The first thing he saw was his reflection on the huge mirror in the living room: bags under fierce, determined eyes, white knuckles, what started as a fashionable suit was surprisingly still in a good shape.

Sure, the gamemakers were out of their minds when they decided the tributes would wear their interview outfit in the arena, but now he was pretty sure this is an advantage for him. 

Gigi came out of the kitchen holding a large knife. "It's used for cutting the meat in Ten" 

She went for the first strike and he deflected it with ease: she cursed before kicking her heels off. He kneed her in the stomach as hard as he could and she sprayed across the table. 

She was even more pissed when she got up, whipping her hair out of her face. 

Cress recovered fast enough to run up the marble staircase. Ignored the second floor and continued up to the roof. The evening wind was howling, Gigi quickly followed him up; her hair in her face before she lounged at him and knocked them both to the ground.

He grabbed her wrist- the one that was holding the knife. And bent it until she dropped the knife and growled in pain. He stood up, and she as well, and their fight turned into a combat match dangerously close to the edge, when Gigi missed one punch he seized the opportunity and threw her off the rooftop.

Something made a horrifying _crack. _And Cress closed his eyes, forcing himself to breath before looking down: 

Gigi laid in a mess of limbs on her stomech, one of her legs was twisted in a not-so-natural angle, and He was pretty sure her red ruffle dress was a bit redder in some places. 

He sat down and hugged his knees, not daring to go down and finish the job, _she will die of her wounds shortly; right? This is high enough. _

I _got her killed. It's been over a decade since the last time two people from the same district fought eachother. And even that time they were the Twelves. There's a reason we fight 1 vs 2 during a career ending. _

He knew Claude and even Enobaria want him to go down there, the audience want him to go down there, but his legs gave in and besides, He did his part. 

But then he heard the rooftop door slammed open and his blood ran cold.

Gigi, bloody faced and armed with an improvised cane and a smaller, yet still deadly knife limped towards him. "For the gamemakers' sake, how aren't you dead?!" 

"Simple; I refuse to give in that easily, Norina" she hissed. 

He grabbed her knife from before and readied himself for round 3. Gigi used her cane as a bat and striked his knee, hard. He went for her injured leg, and she didn't contain her scream of pain. She took a step back, and for a second Cress thought she was gonna give up-

But he had no time to do anything when she charged at a marvelous spead for someone in her condition and knocked them both off the rooftop.

Cress expected to hit the hard concrete and found himself completely unready to hit cold water. 

_A pool._

Gigi was already above him, shoving him deeper and deeper. Cress felt his air running out; his lungs were about to explode before he striked her leg again and rose out for the sweet sweet air. 

Gigi also rose up for air, for a second, they glared at eachother. "Just...die....already" Cress mumbled.

In response she dove and he felt himself dragged back underwater. 

He sent kicks and punches blindly, and was probably getting a few hits before he felt a sharp pain in his chest and red started filling the water. 

When he rose for air a second time the task was almost impossible. 

Gigi rose up and pulled the bloody knife she brought and still held on to. 

"Didn't...see that...coming..right....Norina?" She smiled. And Cress felt himself getting pulled underwater again. 

This time, he didn't rise back up.

Gigi floated herself to the edge of the pool when The suttle pulled Cress' body away and Caeser and Lidius announced her victory. She hung on the ladder with her two arms as they pulled her up and straight to medical bay. Cress' empty eyes were the last thing on her mind Before she sunk into unconsciousness 

"I gotta say, Henricks, no one saw this battle coming. You are a beast" said Enobaria when Gigi woke 

The thought of going back home with Cress' blood on her hands made Gigi sick. 


	27. 91- Achilles' heel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 91st games and their final fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four more episodes. Guys.

He ran.

But Jamie had a bow. She fired them like a machine and he struggled to ran and not get hit. 

And then he found himself hitting the ground with an arrow to the heel.

"I feel like Paris in the troy war, thought that might knock you out, Achilles" 

"Well, I'm not gonna die now. You bet the capitol's loving it now" he pulled the arrow and let out a groan in pain.

"You shouldn't have done that" she warned. "Well Fuck I guess" 

"You can't fight like that" she shrugged "come here and see" he pulled out his knives.

She pulled her knives as well. "Lets dp this" 

He forced himself to stand, they decked eachothers hits and got a few scratches.

And then she knocked him down and he tried really hard not to scream in agony as the already damaged heel took most of the damage. 

She lifted her daggers and he took a huge risk.

He leaned forward and kissed her.

That took her by surprise, but she threw the daggers and moved her fingers through his blonde, now bloody hair. 

Achilles was always called "the next Finnick Odair" by many people in four, and only said man, his mentor, looked at him in pity and shook his head.

_you don't wanna look like me, kid. _

Well, his looks are saving him right now, they keep Jamie interested. He let her pull his jacket off as he reached for one of her knives. 

He closed his eyes and stabbed. 


	28. 107- the sorceress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 107th games and their final fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaa three more to go!

Yelene Ackerman probably named her the sorceress by now. 

_Capitolites are stupid._

in Yelene's defence, Medea Vaghun was living up to her name using poisonous potions to kill tributes. 

And she figured this goddamn arena shtick. 

The entire arena was devided up to four parts, and these parts were struck with hazards in midnights or middays. 

The windy mountains on midnight, the rocky area in the midday, the lake by the next midnight and the desert by the next midday.

And repeat.

According to the pattern, It's time for the desert hazzard, and Medea's solar clock said it's almost noon. 

Her final opponent was her former ally Ovette, from 2. And Medea could see her in the distance, soaking wet from the midnight hazzard (probably). "How did you figure that shit out, four?" Ovette was out of breath with only a small knife strapped to her thigh. 

"A magician never reveals her secrets" 

"Whatever. Lets just.. Get it over with!"

Medea had a sword, and she decked Ovette's knife and moved that Ovette is standing with her back to where the hazzard is supposed to take place. 

She made sure not to really injure the other girl (who also was remarkable at defending herself with a small knife) as she counted down from 120 quietly. 

_five_

_Four_

_Three_

she knocked Ovette to the ground

_two _

_One._

nothing happened. 

Medea's scared face caused Ovette to send the knife at her stomach, Medea still held her down, Ovette pulled the knife out-

And then the ground opened, and Ovette fell into the firey pit as Medea laid on her back, dangerously close to the edge. 

She couldn't move, the pain was numbing and her ears were ringing as she barely heard the canon and the trumpts that followed. Her eyelids slowly closed as unconsciousness washed over her. 


	29. 109- unstatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 109th games and their final fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 MORE TO GO!

Just one more opponent.

One more and Emery could go home. 

Laurie and Remus said the Three's use their brain to take down their final 4 or 5 with an elaborate trap that is genius and messes with electricity.

But Emery knew nothing about this sort of thing. They were just a mere worker in the goddamn lighting factory. 

It didn't mean they weren't ready to do whats necessary. 

And to average their district 4 ally Laius? Even better. 

Elenia Iowe was the years big star, 18, striking district one gorgeous, vicious killer. She would have been a fine addition to the prostitution circle (at least that's what Laurie said. Even if said circle is nonexistent) 

And Elenia killed Laius by pulling his eyes out. A bit of an irony there. 

And Emery had to beat her with only the sword Laius left for them behind. No electrified traps. Nothing. 

"Hey Three" Elenia laid half on the cornucopia with an even bigger sword, "here's how this works, I kill you, I go home and get a crown. You don't even have to resist, you're nothing without fish boy" 

Emery raised their sword. "Let's see about that" 

Elenia gasped dramatically: "oh, you got a trick up your sleeve? You Three's always have a trick up your sleeve. What you're gonna use the landmines? Overdone. You're gonna do your magic stuff with lightning? I don't see anything-" 

Emery charged and went on the offensive.

"Oh! I didn't see that coming, did you see that coming?" she lifted her head to the sky, to the audience. Emery had to admit she was going all for it, like an actress.

Emery knew they are no match for a career, all they got was what Laius managed to teach them about sword fighting. But pure adrenalin, and a little luck could do a decent job and hold on. 

Elenia laughed, she wasn't even sweating as opposed to Emery, who's strength was running out fast. 

Elenia pinned them to the ground. "Nice work sweetie! No one held me for this long except Titus!" 

Emery was looking left and right to find something, anything to help them.

Their hand closed on a stick. And an idea formed in their mind. 

They rubbed their hands together quickly as Elenia pushed her knees on Their stomach. 

They reached for Elenia, the small static view distracted her enough, Emery grabbed her hair with one hand and shoved the stick as hard as they can into Elenia's mouth. 

She screamed and choked as Emery stretched out and reached for the sword. Without looking, they slashed at her again and again untill a canon fired. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emery is nonbinary, they are afab, but is non binary non the less. Incase you were confused. Shoutout to the enbys reading this! Y'all are super valid😉


	30. 117- raise a little hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 117th games and their final fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahhahahaaaa ONE MORE GUYS! I'm super excited! Thank you to all those who read up till this point, really. And thanks for the 183 and counting (!) hits. 
> 
> I don't know how many read up till this point, but even if it's just 10 people. Thank you! And thank you for the 7 people who left kudos. You're the best😉❤

When Clyde Dorrain saw the pistol, he finally thought he has a chance of winning.

He hated the traditional weapons. But was pretty good with an axe. The academy had weekly shooting lessons for all of those who won't volunteer for the arena. 

Clyde was supposed to be one of those kids, he would have loved to just join the peacekeeping force and live out the rest of his life serving. 

But his uncle had other plans, he threatened the other boys in Clyde's class and purposely filled the bowl with Tomas' name, his own child. Because he knew Clyde would take his place. 

But now, with only his district partner left, he has a good chance. 

It's been a good twenty years since the final fight of his mentor Nero Wilderham and his cousin Melanie, and having the two's battleing it out would make them as memorable. 

Make him memorable.

Katana stumbled lazily out of the high bushes. leaves and mud on her face, she held the two matching swords she was named after and froze when she saw the pistol. 

"Hey, that's not fair!" 

"You should have done better at the shooting matches then" 

She held the two blades in front of her body and he released the safety latch. 

And fired. 

The bullet did nothing but to knock her down. "They're fake bullets" she laughed and flicked the bullet off.

Shit.

He hurried to grab an axe and move onto fighting position before she and her blades clashed into him. 

They battled it up, slashing and drawing blood from eachother. 

He lifted the axe and hacked her left palm of, severing skin and bones. The sword fell and she screamed.

Her scream pierced through him, and he obliged himself to focus, it doesn't matter, she'll be dead in a few minutes. 

But she still was his district partner. 

Katana was on her knees and held the stump with her unharmed hand, there were tears in her eyes and he couldn't imagine the agonising pain she must be in. 

He kneeled in front of her. "I'm sorry, I'm gonna put you out of the misery, I swear" he lifted the axe. 

With tears in her eyes he could see Katana's face curl into a twisted smile. 

And then he found a knife in his chest. 

He dropped sideways as she laid back on her heels, still clutching her new stump. 

The last thing he saw was her storm gray eyes flickering under the setting sun


	31. 125- finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This quell doesn't have a winner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I miscalculated how many chapters that is. This is the finale, this is where the rebellion finally begins. With three unlikely inspirations. Each in another place. 
> 
> By the way, the quell's theme is adults.

**final three: Morrigan Teres (9), Cecelia Sanchez II (8), Gabriel Mon-Verre (1) **

Morrigan was lost. 

The arena was devided up to the three primery colors, and the red rocky mountain was no success. 

According to her calculations, this was day 13, there were three of them left. Her, Cecelia Sanchez the second from 8, and a career. 

_Where's the goddamn hovercraft? Are they too far off from eachother? _

this was the last straw, Mor was 28 and drawn as a tribute for this year. She thought she was done. 

She wasnt done, and so a group of people gathered in secret with the tributes. They promised a hovercraft for the last three survivors.

Well, where is it? 

She could hear someone yelling, the sound of feet hitting the ground. Cecelia came from her left, knife in hand. 

A 3rd gen legacy, Cecelia had things to be mad about, her grandmother was a surviver of these games, both of her aunts were tributes, both of them brutally killed. 

So as a daughter of Leroy Sanchez, the only surviving kid of the original Cecelia. She volunteered. She was determined to be on that hovercraft. 

She was also 20. The youngest of her familly and the youngest in this year's games. And Mor pitted her. 

"He's after me!" yelled Cecelia. And Morrigan grabbed the knives she stole from the Four woman 

Mor didn't know what his name was, only that he was about 24 and that he was from 1. 

Cecelia ran behind Mor, who put the knives as protection. 

The boy from one drew his axe. "I'm sorry. But we need to get it over with" Mor charged, she decked below the axe. She jabbed a knive into his thigh and he grunted, she took the knife out- just to cause more damage- and then she saw Cecelia fighting him above her. 

He disarmed Cecelia and was about to grab her when Mor pulled his legs from under him. He hit the ground with a thud and moved to face Mor. 

"You can't win this, there's two of us and just you. Give up" 

"No" he got up, limping. "You'll have to just kill me or else-" 

A bang interrupted him. And after the bang came the bullet shower. 

Little holes in the sky- sorry, the force field were opened, and the shootings got louder. 

"Two hovercrafts. They're fighting" said Cecelia from behind her. And then the sky began to fall. Pieces of rocks from the mountains and electricity, electricity everywhere. 

The One boy knocked them both to the ground and laid on top. Hands around his head. 

Mor could hear more explosions in the distance as unconsciousness washed over her. 

* * *

Mor woke up and everything was white. She could hear beeping and voices: "....an aircraft battle... got away.....she is lucky to be alive....no, she's the only one we found..." 

When the room stopped spinning she saw the green hair and decorated face of a capitol doctor. 

Unless Thirteen had recruited him. She was doomed. They will torture her for treason, maybe execute her. Elenia could be unforgivable and could be merciful. Thirteen will not come back for her. And if she's the only one left... That means....

Cecelia got away, Cecelia got away with them. And Mor could maybe help even from here. All she needs to do is earn their trust. Earn their trust and they will let you wonder, and if you find the right people...

_I bet Elenia doesn't except a revolution from inside her city. _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS! All of you who read all of this mess or even those who gave up after a chapter. I love you all, this series was so much fun, 185 amazing people❤
> 
> Hope you guys might want to check my other works in the series and my AU series as well😉


End file.
